Known taximeter devices or travel distance counters have an internal clock with a calendar output, which serves to trigger functions predetermined by tariff or fare parameters. These devices or counters can be automatic tariff changeovers, for instance, for the day to a night tariff or other equivalent changeovers.
In order to verify switchover instants for parameter changes, it is necessary to manually set the clock and the calendar immediately before the expected changeover instant, and then to await the reaction or to institute active tests with the aim of finding, for instance, a tariff effect before and after the actual switchover instant.
A series of rtc--standard building blocks provides for the possibility of accelerating the normal sequence in the counters for the purpose of a check of the correct transfer between the second, minute, hour and calendar counters by bridging over the prescaler chains for downscaling the typical quartz oscillator frequency.
However, such an acceleration possibility is unavailable to the time defined taximeter functions.